


Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Maru Desu | I Am Maru
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

## Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

For Gianduja Kiss, Festivids 2011/12

 

Footage: [Maru (まる) (2011)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maru_%28cat%29)

Audio: [Papa's Got A Brand New Bag (pt 1)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papa%27s_Got_a_Brand_New_Bag) by James Brown 

Duration: 00:01:30

Published: 2011-12-30

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/184000.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Papas_Got_A_Brand_New_Bag-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Papas_Got_A_Brand_New_Bag-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Come here sister.....Papa's in the swing  
>  He ain't too hip...about that new breed babe  
>  He ain't no drag  
>  Papa's got a brand new bag
> 
> Come here mama....and dig this crazy scene  
>  He's not too fancy....but his line is pretty clean  
>  He ain't no drag.  
>  Papa's got a brand new bag
> 
> Oh papa! He's doing the Jerk  
>  Papa...he's doing the Jerk  
>  He's doing the twist ... just like this,  
>  He's doing the Fly ev'ry day and ev'ry night  
>  The thing's....like a Boomerang.  
>  Hey....come on  
>  Hey! Hey.....come on  
>  Hey! Hey....he's pu tight...out of sight...  
>  Come on. Hey! Hey! 


End file.
